In data processing systems, data sets may be stored in blocks in a certain order, but may be processed in a different order. Further, data sets may be processed in a certain order at a given time, but the same data sets may be later processed in a different order. Required are system and methods to facilitate efficient ordering of data sets for processing, and efficient handling of data sets arranged in data blocks.